Regreso a la Vida
by BeautifulSupernova
Summary: Lo inimaginable sucedió, pensaron que se fue. Cuando volvió todo cambio, pero eso no es lo que amenaza a todos. [Traducción de 'Back to Life']
1. Esperanza

**Okay esto es mi primera historia en español así que no va estar perfecta. XD Pero voy a intentar lo. Es la traducción de mi historia 'Back to Life'. La canción utilizada para esto es "I Need a Doctor " por Dr. Dre ft. Eminem & Skylar Grey. **

* * *

"No sé qué hacer. Me siento tan sola, incluso con mis hermanos alrededor. Te necesitamos aquí, te necesito aquí. Eres mi remedio para esto. Por favor, despierta Señor Davenport, no te mueras!" Bree vio cómo el monitor se desaceleró a una sola línea. El ruido era insoportable. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Ella gritó mientras sostenía su mano en los últimos momentos de su vida. Bree lloró y gritó para que el médico vinera. Algunas enfermeras trataron de llevarla del cuarto, pero no pudieron.

"Señor Davenport no me dejes!" Adam y Douglas corrieron a la habitación. Cada uno de ellos la toman de los brazos para sacarla de la habitación. Con todas su fuerza, Bree no podía escapar se. Ellos la podían sacar, lejos de su padre.

 **Horas antes**

Chase entró en la habitación. El fue el segundo para visitar a Donald, la primera era Tasha. Chase vio Donald acostado en la cama con muchos cables que iban hasta las máquinas.

Había una silla junto a la cama. Chase se acercó a ella, se sentó mirando a su figura paterna. "¿Cómo pude dejar que esto ocurra. Adam tenía razón, esto es mi culpa. No todo es lo mismo. La casa pasó de colores en una pintura, a una película en blanco y negro. Desde la batalla, todo es incómodo . . . "

Él Tomó una breve pausa. Había algunas cosas que no se puede decir. Era demasiado doloroso para decir. Su mente se alejó a los buenos tiempos, pero de pronto se reemplazó con una imagen cuando Donald se lastimó.

Chase abruptamente se levantó, sus manos agarrando la cabeza. Levantó la vista, "si sólo había una manera de cambiar esto."

Todo el mundo se echaban la culpa a sí mismos. No había ningún motivo ya que no eran culpable. La familia sintió que podría haber hecho algo más.

Bree paseaba por la sala de espera. Cuando Tasha miró a Bree, quería hacerla sentarse. Sin embargo, ella no podía hacer nada porque siento la misma emoción.

"Él tiene que estar bien." Bree murmuró. Ella trató de mantener la calma, no quería que sus biónicos fallaran. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo he visto en un estado saludable. T—tengo que hacer algo. Tiene que—yo."

"Bree!" Tasha vio Bree se sacudia. Vio cómo Bree cayó al suelo. "Necesito a un doctor para que me ayude!"

Una enfermera corrió al lado de Tasha para ayudar a Bree. Bree puede ser biónica, pero ella es humana también.

* * *

Mientras Bree estaba en un cuidado de otro médico, Leo fue a visitar a Donald. Los chicos estaban en la cafetería en el momento que Bree se derrumbó. Adam decidió quedarse con ella y hacerle compañía.

Le dolió a Leo cuando él vio cómo Donald estaba allí. Ahora los papeles se invirtieron. Normalmente él iría a su padrastro y pedir ayuda. Él pediría asesoramiento y consejos, pero ahora . . . hay más que eso.

Donald está pidiendo por la vida. Está en coma, por lo que escuchó Leo. "Escuché que las personas en estado de coma todavía pueden oír." Leo se rió un poco. "Todo está al revés. Te tienes que despertar, probablemente no soy el primero en decir eso. No te rindas ahora. Sé que todavía me puedes oír. Todo lo que pido de usted es para luchar contra la muerte. ¿Recuerdas cuando viniste a mí, cuando nadie se molestó en preguntarle? Todo lo que digo es que voy a devolver el favor."

Una esfera de luz comenzó a crecer en la mano de Leo. Una vez que se alcanza un tamaño decente, Leo se acercó a Donald. Puso su brazo por encima y se la apretó con firmeza sobre el pecho de Donald. La luz brilló muy brillante. La luz puede ser visto desde el exterior, ya que pasa a través de la ventana.

Para consternación de Leo, cuando la luz se apagó, también su esperanza. No hay absolutamente nada en el mundo que puede despertar a su padrastro. Lo único que les queda es el tiempo.

 **Presente**

Cuando Bree vio la línea, el corazón se le rompió. Todo lo que ella amaba fue tomada cuando se fue. Adam y Douglas todavía tenían sus manos firmemente colocadas en sus brazos. Bree vio como sus dos hermanos menores miraron fijamente. Era una mirada de dolor. Estaban calmados en el exterior, pero en el interior estaban destruidos como ella.

El médico salió de la habitación. Tenía la expresión que lo decía todo. La tensión en la sala se convirtió en espeso. Bree sabía que este sería el fin de todo. No habría ningún equipo porque el equipo terminaría aquí.

Tasha se acercó al doctor, ella no saltó a conclusiones todavía, pero tenía la misma idea. "Doctor, ¿Mi marido está . . . muerto?"

"Señora Davenport, tu marido . . . murió."

Leo y Chase ayudó a Tasha. Por sorpresa, ella no se desmayó, pero perdió a la persona que amaba de nuevo. Donald era su segundo amor. Ella lo pensó como un reencuentro. Ambos de sus maridos ahora debe estar en el cielo, esperando su llegada.

El médico dejó la familia rota. Adam y Douglas dejaron a Bree el momento en que la palabra se dijo. El mundo se había detenido. Bree empezó a llorar, ella perdió el único miembro de la familia que la ayudó cuando era niña. Donald estaba allí para todo, incluso en los peores escenarios.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a su familia. Nadie podía traerlo de vuelta. Bree se alejó de su familia. Ella necesita tomar algún tiempo y repensar algunas cosas.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, ella vio algo de lo más inusual. "Esto se está poniendo muy raro."

Dos chicos habían salió del armario de almacenamiento. Ella no dijo nada, pero trató de seguir caminando. Los niños la detectan y comienzan a caminar en su dirección. Bree aceleró el paso y escondió su rostro. En el momento en que llegó el ascensor, ellos la alcanzaron.

"¿Qué quieren?" Preguntó con rudeza. Bree se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

"Bree, yo sólo—" El niño más corto golpea a su amigo en el brazo.

"Soy Oliver y el es Kaz." Oliver punta a Kaz. "Fuimos aquí por otra razón . . . ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Por qué te importa?" Bree se cruzó los brazos. "Todo lo que quieren son autógrafos."

"¡Sí! Pero, nos dimos cuenta de que estabas triste . . . ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Kaz.

Bree estaba bien triste, ella no podia hablar. Ella se quedó parada, pensando tranquilamente. "M—Mi padre apenas murió."

"Oh, lo siento por tu perdida." Dijo Oliver. Kaz no sabía qué decir, ya que actualmente no sabía cómo sentirse en esta situación.

"No, está bien . . . yo no debería aue estar diciendo mis problemas de todos modos." Bree se dio la vuelta para ver el ascensor. Ella había empujado el botón en la pared y estaba esperando que llegara el ascensor.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello? Oí que si hablas del sujeto, libera el estrés." Oliver ofreció.

Kaz estaba de acuerdo, "sí. Es verdad."

"Creo que no estaría nada mal." Dijo Bree. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los adolescentes entraron. Bree empuja el botón L en la pared. Quería llegar a la sección de la cafetería, por lo menos ahí no le recordaría de lugares tristes.

"Por curiosidad, ¿a dónde vamos?" Kaz le pregunta a Bree.

"A la cafetería. ¿Por qué?"

Kaz sonríe," ¡sí! No he comido desde que comencé mi turno en Mega Med."

Oliver señalo a Kaz 'no'. Kaz se congeló y nerviosamente se rió. Bree miró curiosamente, "¿Mega Med?"

"¿Qué? ¿Dije Mega Med? Quise decir . . . Regresa Fred. Es una obra de teatro." Kaz mintio terriblemente.

"Así que estabas practicando una obra de teatro . . . en un armario de almacenamiento?" Bree lo mira con incredulidad. "Tú y mi hermano Adam son igual."

Las puertas del ascensor se abren para revelar el vestíbulo. Los tres adolescentes caminan a la cafetería a comer algo. Bree iba a comer una pequeña cena con los chicos.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí a Filadelfia?" Oliver pregunto.

Bree se ríe antes de responder, "para detener a un hombre loco de asumir el control del mundo. Todo el mundo estaba a punto de convertirse en sus soldados sin mente. Que locura, verdad?"

No Era una idea loca. Los muchachos han pasado por el peligro algún tipo al igual que ella. Jugaron a lo largo de mantener Mega Med un secreto. "Sí."

"Eso es lo que me trae aquí al hospital," Bree se puso triste de nuevo.

"No estés triste. Piénsalo de esta manera. Usted va al paraíso, pero antes de ir, tienes que cruzar la seguridad en el aeropuerto. " Kaz le explica a Bree de una manera alegre.

Oliver mira a Kaz,"dónde diablos se te ocurrió eso?"

"Oh eso es lo que mi mamá me dice. " Kaz dice.

"Ella probablemente esta correcta. Gracias por el consejo." Bree le sonríe a los dos. "¿Tiene algo con que pueda escribir?"

"Tengo este pequeño lápiz y una nota adhesiva." Kaz ofrece.

"Supongo que ajuste." Ella rompe la nota adhesiva amarilla por la mitad y firma su nombre en él. "Listo. Estos son algunos autógrafos."

"¡SÍ!" Kaz grita de alegría. Todo el mundo en la cafetería lo mira. Kaz torpemente se sienta y mira a Bree. "Quiero decir, gracias Bree."

Oliver y Bree se ríen de Kaz y continúan comiendo.

* * *

Cuando se perdió toda esperanza, había un pequeño pitido. Miró a su alrededor. La habitación era luminosa, aunque ya era de noche.

Donald nunca pensó que despertaria otra vez. Había mucho para ponerse al día. Sabía dónde estaba, pero aún así decidió a preguntar. "¿Dónde estoy?"

Había una enfermera en el momento en la habitación. Cuando oyó otra voz, se quedó sin aliento, y salió corriendo de la habitación. Minutos después, la familia y un médico se precipitó en la habitación. Todo el mundo se sorprendió al verlo.

Tasha lloró lágrimas de alegría. Ella pensó que era el final, todo el mundo lo hizo. El médico comprueba Donald para cualquier actividad inusual. Él todavía estaba enfermo, pero no es grave ya.

"¿Dónde está Bree?" Preguntó Donald. Todos en su familia estaba aquí, excepto Bree.

Chase habló, "no sabemos."


	2. No Puedes Contar Sin 1

**Algún tiempo después**

 _Había un plan, pero no fue garantizado. Cada uno partió para encontrar pistas. Cuando caminaba alrededor, allí no era nada. Ella se preguntaba si llegaron al sitio adecuado. Fue sólo un páramo estéril._

 _Como ella dio vuelta, allí estaba. Miraba ella con una mirada malvada. Ella no creía que tendría que volver a verlo._

" _Buscando algo o alguien?" Él susurró fríamente a través de sus dientes._

 _Ella inclina la cabeza un poco. Era el mismo chico de la foto que Douglas había demostrado. "Tu."_

 _"Asíque me has visto antes?" Él se acercó. Ahora estaba cerca, cuatro pies de distancia._

 _"¿Qué ha hecho?" Ella murmuró para sí misma._

 _Él sacó un bo láser, excepto que era diferente. "Diga adiós"._

 _Ella respiró hondo esperando a que el le diera._

"¡Bree!"

Bree saltó y mira a su alrededor. Kaz y Oliver tenían una expresión de preocupación. Ella no les puso atención por cinco minutos. "¿Qué pasó?"

"No sé. Tu dinos." Kaz dice.

"La guerra, los soldados . . . ¡Esto es malo!" Exclama Bree. Ella se pone de pie listo para salir de la cafetería.

"¿Que soldados?" Oliver pregunta.

Bree coloca una mano en la frente y luego se da vuelta para enfrentarlos. "Ven conmigo." Ella toma sus manos y los lleva hasta donde sus hermanos estan. Llegan allí en un instante.

Kaz y Oliver se detienen por un momento para conseguir su equilibrio. Adam, Leo, y Chase echan un vistazo a Bree. La expresión en sus caras no eran las mejores.

"Bree ¿Quiénes son?" Demanda Chase en voz baja.

Bree susurra, "son unos amigos."

Leo mira y sonrisa. "Soy Leo. ¿Ustedes son?"

"Yo soy Kaz y el es Oliver."

"Genial, yo soy Adam y él es Chase." Adam le pega a Chase en la espalda, pero le da duro a propósito. Chase mueve la cabeza dando Adam una mirada.

"Chase, me acabo de dar cuenta que los soldados andan sueltos." Dice Bree.

Kaz ve al grupo, "de nuevo . . . que soldados?"

"Te explicamos después." Mienta Chase. Él no quiere que otras personas se entrometan en sus problemas, especialmente dos chicos alrededor de su edad.

Adam niega con la cabeza y saca su teléfono. "Bree, creo que tengo la solucion." Él marca un número en su teléfono. "Oye S-3, te importa llevarnos a nuestra casa."

El grupo puede oír murmullos desde el teléfono, pero no puede entender lo que la persona está diciendo.

"Está bien, gracias." Adam cuelga.

"Adam, quien era?" Leo pregunta.

Adam sonríe de vuelta al grupo. "Espera . . ."

Derepente, un pequeño grupo de jóvenes vestidos de negro aparecer ante el grupo. Uno de ellos dice, "Adam, recibí tu llamada."

"Sí. Chicos, el es S-3." Dice Adam.

S-3 los saluda y mira a sus hermanos. "Oye. Por cierto, ellos son mi hermano y mi hermana, S-12 y S-9."

Oliver asiente incómodamente mientras mira a los soldados lo saludan. ¿Por qué se nombraran S con un número?

Los ojos de Bree crecen amplia mientras mira a S-3. Chase tiene la misma reacción. S-3 se acerca a ellos con una cálida sonrisa. "Encantado de conocerte amigos."

"No soy tu amigo. Has intentado a matar a me, _y_ a mi hermana mayor.", dice Chase.

S-3 da un paso atrás un poco. "Lo siento, no me acuerdo de nada."

Bree da un paso adelante con una ligera confusión. "Cualquier cosa?"

S-3 asiente. "Lo único que sé es que la tienen cientos de hermanos, vivíamos en un gran almacén, pero eso es todo."

"Espera, dijiste cientos?" Kaz pide.

"Bueno, yo he dicho que no? "S-3 responde. Kaz se ríe de la respuesta del soldado.

"Bueno, ayi vamos." dice S-3. S-12 toma Adam y Bree de la mano, S-9 se lleva a Chase y Kaz, y finalmente, S-3 se lleva Leo y Oliver. Los soldados geo-saltan a la mansión. Ellos saltan un poco para que se asientan en el suelo.

Oliver y Kaz miran su entorno. Kaz tenía una sonrisa tonta, mientras que Oliver parecía preocupado. "¿Dónde estamos!?"

"California, ¿por qué?" Preguntó S-3.

"¿QUÉ!?" Oliver se asustó. "Estábamos en Filadelfia!"

"Cálmate, puedo geo-saltar de vuelta sin ningún problema." Ofrece S-3. "Además, no es tan lejos, ¿verdad?"

Oliver miró a su alrededor y vio muchos estaban vestidos de negro. Era un espectáculo inusual. Sí, él pudo haber visto villanos, pero al menos tendría algún tipo de color.

"!Oliver, ven aquí" Llama Kaz. Oliver camina entre la multitud de soldados para llegar a Kaz. Una vez fuera, ve Kaz por Adam y S-12. "Mira esto."

Adam entrega Kaz un fútbol y lo tira. Adam tiene como objetivo la bola para disparar con sus rayos láser. Él disparó accidentalmente un pájaro. "Opps."

"Eso. Fue. ASOMBROSO!"Kaz exclama. Adam y Kaz se dan un máximo de cinco. Oliver camina hacia el interior. Mira a su alrededor tratando de encontrar Chase o Bree.

"¿A dónde vas!?" S-12 dice en voz alta.

Kaz añade, "te vas a perder la diversión . . . como siempre!"

Oliver ignora Kaz, no hay tiempo para bromas. Tenía que encontrar Bree o Chase para llevarlos a casa, como Adam no ayuda al igual que S-3 y el resto.

Oliver se pasea por la casa tratando de encontrarlos. Entra al pasio de atras primero. Nadie está ahí. El camina al pasio del frente para encontrarlos, sin embargo, recibe los mismos resultados.

"¿Dónde pueden estar?" Murmura Oliver.

* * *

"¿Qué vamos a hacer !? ¿Has visto cuántas personas están allá arriba!" Grita Bree.

Chase responde con el mismo tono. "No estoy ciego! Mira, tenemos que reunir a todos y notificar el Sr. Davenport."

"Gran idea Chase. Sabes que, yo le llamo y le diré 'Hola , recuerda los soldados de Krane, estan en nuestra casa!" Bree dice con una voz sarcástica.

Ambos hermanos discutían hasta que Leo entró al laboratorio. "Chicos, ¿qué son esos gritos?"

"Necesitamos una solución para sacarlos de aquí!" Chase le dice.

Leo dice, "ya que este es un problema importante, necesitamos decirle a Super D."

"Gracias." Chase dice, mientras que mira su hermana.

"Pero no hasta que vuelva." Leo menciona después.

Chase podría sacar su pelo en este momento de la frustración. "Lo primero es lo primero, conseguir esos dos chicos de aquí."

"Si sólo existieran los superhéroes, no tendríamos este problema. Por ejemplo, cómo Tecton o Skylar Storm ponen criminales en la cárcel con su increíble—" Leo deja de hablar cuando ve a sus hermanos mirándolo fijamente.

Bree tiene sus brazos cruzados. "No existen los superhéroes, Leo. Tú estás leyendo demasiados cómics."

"Seres humanos biónicos no deben que existir, pero aquí estamos!" Protestas Leo.

"¿Sabes qué, mejor nos vamos." Chase sugiere. Los tres de ello caminan las escaleras para evitar cualquier sospecha.

Una vez que llegan a la sala, todo es un desastre. La mesa de comedor de vidrio se rompe, algunos de los soldados estaban jugando limbo con S-3, la piscina estaba parte vacía y más soldados estaban rompiendo cualquier cosa que pudieran encontrar.

"Eso es mi vestido para fiesta de graduación!" Exclama Bree.

"¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? "Chase bromea mientras Leo apoya su respuesta.

Justo en ese momento un pequeño ciclón negro aparece en su dirección. Cuando se deja de girar, un niño aparece en frente de ellos. Leo retrocede de la diversión.

"Que lugar impresionante!" Dijo el niño de diez años. Entonces se da cuenta de algo que el resto de sus hermanos no. "¿Has visto a S-1?"

Leo se aleja más, detrás de Bree y Chase. Ambos sabían por qué, pero él no tenía que ocultarse ya que no recuerdan nada de lo sucedido.

El niño se da la vuelta para mirar a su hermano mayor. El probablemente sabía dónde estaba. "S-3, Dónde está S-1?"

S-3 mira a su hermano menor. Tenía razón, no la han visto en mucho tiempo. S-3 S-3 comprueba su faro bionic para localizarla. S-3 respira profundamente, "vamos, vamos, vamos."

Pronto los soldados habían parado lo que estaban haciendo y prestaron atención a S-3. S-3 actualizar la aplicación para ver si era un error.

Él renuevo por última vez para asegurarse de que no fue un error. "Se ha ido."


End file.
